Cimmerian
by LoveShinobi-Angelv
Summary: AU. Contractors are said to be the perfect human. No emotions, and abilities beyond our wildest dreams. Which is why the government tries to keep them hidden, and secret organizations are trying to kill them. Based off the world of DARKER THAN BLACK. -Rated for Sexual Content- Note: An OC Story
1. Sighting

**Cimmerian**

_Chapter One_

-Sighting-

Kai whistled to himself as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. His hands were in the pockets of his jeans, and the hood of his jacket was pulled up, covering his white hair, and almost completely hiding the black undertones. Stormy grey eyes took in his surroundings, though they mostly focused on the building ahead of him next to a large wall. It was the facility known as the Physical-quantity Alteration Natural Deconstruction Organized Research Agency, or PANDORA.

PANDORA was a scientific building dedicated to researching Hell's Gate, an eerie, void-like area that had appeared in Japan almost fifty years ago. Not much was known about Hell's Gate itself, only what it caused. The night that it had appeared, all of the stars fell from the sky, only to be replaced by new ones. Upon further inspection, it was discovered that they weren't stars at all, but indicators of a Contractor's life and activity. And so, to keep people, and Contractors, away, a large wall had been built around the area to prevent anyone from getting too close. Because when you did, no matter who you were, strange things began to happen to you.

A small frown came to Kai's face as he thought about the reason for the change in the world. It wasn't really changed to him. At the ripe age of twenty-three, Kai had grown up knowing of Contractors and the threats they impose on the human population. He often wished he'd gotten to grow up in a world without such creatures, where you never knew if the person you were talking to was human or not. He sighed. It just wasn't meant to be.

His attention shifted as he walked past the Haburi Hotel, run by the Qing Long Tang Mafia. Everyone in Japan knew who owned the hotel, but nobody did anything about it. The police never had enough evidence to convict the generals of the gang, nor their leader. They were a guarded, well-run organization, and were secretly researching Hell's Gate so that they could sell their findings to the highest bidder.

The corner of his mouth lifted in a smirk. Too bad they wouldn't make a profit out of it. He was jarred from his thoughts suddenly as he bumped into someone, causing them to fall backwards. Kai's eyes widened as he took a step back to keep himself from falling, and he became even more horrified when he saw who he'd knocked over. For there, sitting on the sidewalk, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had midnight black hair and piercing jade eyes. Her clothes were also black, her pants and blazer forming to her wonderfully and showing off the exquisite figure beneath her white tank top. He felt his heart pounding in his chest by the mere sight of her, and it took him a few seconds to shake himself from his stupor and notice the glare she was sending his way.

"I'm so sorry miss." He said, holding a hand out to her. "Please, let me help you up."

She smacked his hand away and stood herself, dusting her clothes off and running her fingers through her long locks. "Try not to be such an oaf." She demanded, walking past him.

Kai blinked, startled by her rudeness. Then he turned and began to go after her, intent on lightening her mood. "Wait! At least let me buy you a cup of coffee or something as an apology." He smiled.

She sighed and stopped, turning to face him with the same dead yet angry expression. "Why? This could either end two ways." She explained, holding up one finger. "One, I get coffee, which I hate, or two, this ends in you attempting to win either affections or a sexual experience from me, both of which I gain nothing from. So no."

"Well…" he looked off, scratching his cheek before he shrugged and looked back at her. "Sex doesn't seem like it would end in you not gaining anything. And besides, it doesn't have to be coffee, that's just an expression. We could get juice, or ice cream…I could even take you to lunch, seeing as it's past noon." He tried.

The dark haired woman frowned, her aura only increasing in aggression as she stared at him. "The only rational thing to do in this situation is to accept I suppose." She sighed, turning and heading off once more. "Juice it is."

The white haired man walked after her, deciding to go ahead and accept this moment she was allowing him. "I'm Ryū Kai, by the way. What's your name?"

"Izayoi." She responded quickly, exhaling sharply. She looked around and then went into a nearby café before sitting down at one of the tables, quickly followed by Kai.

"That's a pretty name." he smiled. "So what were you doing at the Haburi? Are you new in town?"

"None of your business and no." she said simply, raising her hand and gesturing for the waitress to come over. When she did, Izayoi leaned back and began to order. "Cranberry juice, light on the ice, and a blackberry muffin."

The waitress nodded and scribbled the order down before she looked at Kai and smiled sheepishly. "And for you sir?"

"Apple juice and a blueberry muffin please." Kai said, nodding to her as she walked away. He returned his gaze to the woman across from him, who was just staring at him. Most people would look away in a situation like this, or be taking in the scenery. She did neither, meeting his gaze boldly, as if she had nothing to hide. This intrigued him. "So how come you're wound up so tight, hm? Got a stressful job or something?"

"No." she quipped. "I was just born this way."

The waitress came back with their juice and muffins and set them down, giving Kai a flirty smile. "Just ask if you need anything else." She giggled, hurrying off.

Izayoi arched a curious brow and watched the girl leave before focusing back on Kai. "You have an admirer."

"Do I?" he asked, glancing at the waitress and catching her ogling him. He smirked. "Well, it'd be rude for me to pay her any attention while sitting here with such a beautiful woman." Kai said, taking a bite of his muffin. "Besides, she's too young for me."

"One who scoffs at your affections and another who craves them. Yet you choose the first." Izayoi shook her head. "You make no sense to me."

"Ah but what if the one who scoffs at me is more valuable than the one who doesn't?" he replied with a small smile. "After all, the best things in life don't come to you easily."

"Hm." She looked down and started to eat her muffin, almost in a hurried fashion. When she was done with the juice and the pastry she stood. "I appreciate the small token of apology." She said, before walking past him and out the door.

Kai watched her walk out of the shop and sighed as he turned back to finish eating his own muffin. Izayoi was a strange woman, that was for sure. But there was something about her that he liked. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he'd discover what it was someday. In his line of work, finding information about people was as easy as tying his shoes.

* * *

Dead at night, a dark figure crept along the outside of the Haburi Hotel. They were dressed in a tight black outfit with boots and gloves on, a utility belt around their waist, and it was clear that whoever it was was a man that kept in really good shape. Strapped to their back was a sword, and covering their face was a plain, white mask, decorated to look like it had two black holes for eyes and a simple smile drawn on in blue.

They pulled out something that looked like a dagger and tossed it up to one of the higher stories, the string attached to it pulling him up onto the balcony. Once he landed he put his weapon away, before pulling out a small metal toothpick. Sticking it in the lock on the door, he managed to open it without any trouble. He slid the glass door open and shut it silently, before sneaking across the room to a large painting that was on the wall.

He was in Qing Tang Long's office, where all of the important information concerning the gang, and the research on the Gate, were kept. Pulling back the painting, he revealed a large safe that was imbedded into the wall of the office. He pressed his ear against it while turning the lock, waiting for the click so that he could open it. And when he did, it was to see a small vial filled with a purple liquid, sitting up on a stand.

It wasn't labeled, but he knew what it was just the same. So he reached into the safe and carefully picked it up, replacing it with a vial full of purple colored water. When his task was done he closed the safe and covered it once more with the painting. He ducked then, quickly rolling to the side and tossing one of his knives in the direction of the intruder, though he pulled it back when he knew that the projectile had missed.

"How…irritating." a feminine voice spoke from the corner of the room, wiping her cheek since there was a clean line of blood across her perfect face. A face that he recognized instantly, because it was the same emotionless one of the woman he'd met earlier that day. "You only have two choices." Izayoi ordered, staring at the masked man. She was also in black, though hers was a tight jumpsuit that accentuated all her perfect curves. There was a belt around her waist and she had high heeled boots on. "Hand over the vile…or die!" she snapped, her eyes glowing a bright red for a moment before sand shot out towards the masked man, acting like tentacles and swords all at the same time.

Kai's eyes widened and he rolled out of the way. A Contractor?! She was a Contractor? That explained a lot about her personality, but who was she working for? He didn't have time to ask her those questions though, because he needed to focus on getting out of here alive, and with his precious cargo. "Sorry, but first come first serve." He said, tossing the vile up and snatching it from the air before he slipped it into his belt. "And I was here first."

"Then die." She said simply, holding her hand out as more sand shot towards him, wrapping around him like a cocoon. He struggled against the grains, feeling them smothering and crushing his body, though he grit his teeth together in pain. She walked towards him and the sand moved around his waist, giving her just enough room to pull the vile from his pocket. "Now for payment." She whispered, unzipping the top of her suit and slipping the vile between her breasts.

She lifted her hands and pulled off the mask, her dark smirk vanishing almost instantly when she was met with stormy grey eyes. "You?" she whispered, actual shock showing on her face. Her sand began to loosen around him, but before it could fall she kissed him, holding his face in her hands to make sure her payment was accepted.

Before he could reciprocate anything she jerked away and flipped back, just as he broke free of the grains that had weakened, though they instantly returned to their master in a protective way. "Hello Izayoi." Kai panted slightly, regaining the air that had been denied him. He drew one of his knives. "I'm going to need that vial back." He said, charging at her and swiping at her midsection, dodging out of the way of the grains that were sent at him.

"Why don't you come and take it then?" she smirked, lifting her hand and rubbing it over her exposed cleavage. She grabbed the zipper and pulled it back up before she turned and dove out the window, taking her sand with her as it wrapped around her and slowed her fall.

Kai cursed and ran after her, using the rope of his knife to wrap around a nearby light, allowing him to swing towards the ebony haired woman. He reached out to grab her, though his fingers only managed to skim through her soft hair before he was carried off. And by the time he had landed, she was nowhere to be found. He let out a sigh as he headed back to where he'd parked. His employers were going to be pissed, that was for sure. But, ever the optimist, Kai easily found the silver lining in this scenario.

He would get to be the one to go after Izayoi.

* * *

Izayoi walked up to an old elaborate traditional Japanese house, sliding the door open and pulling off her shoes before she stepped up on the wood. She headed through the halls, before coming to a large room filled with the scent of lilacs and her family. She actually smiled upon seeing them, all gathered and doing their own things.

"I've returned." She announced to the group.

An ebony haired man looked up from his place on the couch cuddled with a pink haired woman. His deep forest green eyes took in her appearance, as if checking for wounds. Relief flashed in them and a small smile came to his face before disappearing. "You were successful then?"

"Of course." She nodded, unzipping her top a bit before pulling out the vile. "A man in a mask beat me there, but I managed to steal it from him and slip away." She said, walking over to the elder man and handing him the vile. "But it was nothing I couldn't handle…father."

There were two lookalikes a bit off on the floor. They were clearly twins, but also looked eerily similar to Izayoi. They watched her with mirrored jade gazes before returning to their task of playing shogi. "Did you kill him?" the harsher looking of the two asked.

Izayoi frowned and looked over to her brother, her triplets. "No."

"Why not?" another man asked, not even looking up from his book. He had the same dark eyes as their sire, and spiky black hair that rose in the back, similar to a chicken's rear. "He's seen your face, surely he will come for you."

"Yes but it'll be easier when I don't have something that could possibly kill me." She corrected with a small glare. "I didn't want to fight too much for fear it would break and take away my power, or worse."

"Did you see his face Iza?" a younger man asked, pausing in his task of flipping through the channels to look at her. He didn't seem as serious as the rest, and was almost an exact replica of their father.

She nodded. "I did."

"Then what's the problem?" the pink haired woman asked, standing from her spot on the sofa and resting her hands on her hips. "Seeing as there is a loose end, you need to go tie it." She said harshly, before her expression sobered and she shook the annoyed look from her face. "I'm sorry." She smiled, pressing her hand to her cheek. "Sometimes I still only react like that."

"Don't worry about it Natsumi." The first man spoke, reaching out and slowly bringing her back onto the couch with him so that he could hold her. "Izayoi knows what he looks like, and what needs to be done. She'll have him out of the way in no time." He said.

Natsumi nodded, kissing her husband. "I know." She whispered.

Izayoi nodded and headed out of the common room, off to her own so she could change into something more comfortable. As she entered her room, she couldn't help but think about the masked man, Kai, and what she was going to do when she found him. She smirked and looked at her reflection, seeing her wicked smile. He was going to die.


	2. Recounting

**Cimmerian**

_Chapter Two_

-Recounting-

"She's got this body like bam, and these eyes like wow, and her voice is just…ah." Kai sighed, smiling slightly at his friend, whom he was having breakfast with. "I'm telling you Hideaki, despite the fact that she's a contractor, she's so lively, in such a subtle way."

"Sounds exciting." The brunette replied dully as he sipped his morning noodles.

Kai nodded in agreement, taking a drink of his coffee. "I want you to keep an eye out for her though, cause' I have a feeling she'll come back to try and finish me off." he smirked. "Her name is Izayoi, and she controls sand. From what I could gather, her contract involves kissing a man. So don't let her kiss you, cause' she's mine." He pointed a fork at his friend, before stabbing it into the food he was eating and taking a bite.

Hideaki looked up at the white haired man with dead fuchsia eyes. "Then she will die…" he said simply. "If the contract is not complete…"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh fine, but show some restraint. You'll just have to find your own woman."

"What for…?" Hideaki wondered, before looking off as the bell to the café rang. "Watch out…" he warned as an auburn haired woman walked in, looking around.

Kai glanced over and held in a sigh. It was Sabaku no Ami, Chief of Police here in Tokyo. He knew for a fact she was young to be in her position, as they were the same age, but that only seemed to make her more determined to do her job. And it consisted of crimes related to Contractors. "We'll be fine…or not." He muttered, seeing her teal gaze land on them.

She walked over with purposeful strides, looking every bit of the professional she was in her grey pantsuit. Her long auburn locks were pulled back into a tight ponytail, making her look harsh and serious. She stopped next to their table, standing between the two men. "Hello, I'm Chief Sabaku of Sector Four, and I would like to ask you a few questions." She said to Kai, not even holding out her hand, and completely ignoring Hideaki.

"Of course Chief, I'd be glad to assist you." the white haired man said with an easy smile, though it didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"Last night there was a robbery at the Haburi Hotel, and witnesses say they saw a man of your description leap from the building." The chief said. "I just need to know your whereabouts from eleven to twelve."

Kai smiled and leaned back in his chair, looking quite convincing. "I was hanging out with Hideaki here." He said, pointing to his friend. "We were at a karaoke bar over near the red lights district."

Ami arched a brow, her gaze sliding over to the brunette. "Is this true?" she asked him.

Hideaki had to repress a sigh. "Yes…I love karaoke." He said, staring forward with a bored expression.

"Clearly." She said, returning her attention so Kai and pulling out a business card. "I'm going to check up on your alibi, so here's my information in case you hear anything. Just give me a call."

"Will do." Kai said, taking the card from her.

Ami nodded to them, before turning and walking out of the café. Kai looked over her card and chuckled. "You'd think she was a Contractor she's so stiff." He said, setting her card on the table.

Hideaki glanced down at it, reading over her name. "I await the day I get orders to kill her." He said, meeting Kai's gaze once more. "She's too…driven."

"I heard they were gonna try and get her to join us." Kai said, finishing off his drink. "She'd be useful in hunting down the others, and she does have access to the National Astronomical Observatory."

"She is the most irrational human I've ever heard of. How can you go after contractors, yet I heard from an inside source she's actually related to some." He informed Kai. "In fact, I believe her father is one."

He shrugged. "Maybe she's jealous that she didn't become one, I dunno. I doubt her reasoning would make sense to you anyways. It's not like you have the emotional capacity of a human, so of course she would seem irrational." The white haired man said. "Besides, women aren't supposed to make sense to men, that's just how it works. And that's why you need to start dating. I think it would help you understand the world and how it works a lot better if you worked on your interaction skills. I mean, you can't lie worth a damn."

"It seems pointless to lie when it would only fuel her more." Hideaki rolled his eyes and stood. "I will see you at work tomorrow. Try not to talk about your unrequited love. It's quite irritating." He said, before placing some money down on the table and walking out of the restaurant. He shoved his hands into his pockets and walked leisurely down the street. He wasn't really paying attention, until he slowed to a stop, and his eyes locked with suspicious teal.

Ami was leaning against a pot a ways down from where he was going, clearly watching him. He sighed and continued forward, stopping once he was before her. "I assume you have more questions."

"I always have questions." She quipped, straightening so that he didn't seem so much taller than her. "You shouldn't lie for your friend. It will only cause you to become dragged into his mistakes. If he's the one who broke into the Haburi I want to know."

Hideaki actually smirked. "Your concern is flattering, but you already know the culprit." He said, enjoying her confusion. "In fact, you are closely affiliated with her. The name Uchiha Izayoi ring any bells for you?" he wondered.

Ami stared at him in surprise, before it was quickly wiped from her features and she glared at him. "Any other leads for my case are none of your business. The fact of the matter is that there was more than one thief, and I believe your friend to be one of them. So why don't you do us both a favor and give him up."

Hideaki leaned forward, resting his hand on the post behind her so their faces were closer. "Trust me. If he did it and I found it threatening to me, I would gladly give him up. But he didn't do it. And I'm _all_ about self-preservation…unlike your cousin." He whispered the last part. "You make no sense to me human." The brunette chuckled, pulling away from her and walking off.

Ami stared after him in slight shock, and when he rounded the corner, she turned and headed back to her car. There was no mistaking it, that man had to be a Contractor. And if he was a contractor, then his partner was undoubtedly the man she was looking for. So, she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial, waiting until her cousin answered on the other end. "Iza, its Ami. We need to talk."

* * *

Izayoi stared forward as she waited for her cousin. It was odd that as a contractor, her cousin was the police chief. Only one of life's many ironies she supposed. She wondered for a moment what it was the auburn haired woman wanted. She glanced off when Ami came into her view and joined her at the table of the nice restaurant they'd picked. "Ami." Izayoi nodded.

"Izayoi." Ami replied, giving the waiter her drink order before picking up the menu. She skimmed over it, and once she'd picked what she wanted to eat she set it down and met her cousin's jade gaze. "I'm just going to get to the point of my call." She said. "I know that it was you who broke into the Haburi last night, and I know that you weren't alone. Now, I don't want you to say anything confirming my 'suspicions'," she made air quotes, "because then I'd be obligated to arrest you. All I want to know is what happened concerning the other thief. I'm assuming they weren't a partner in crime."

The dark haired woman didn't even appear surprised with her cousin's knowledge, but Ami knew that didn't mean she wasn't. Contractors were emotionless, at least most of the time they were. "I think it would be best Ami…if you didn't go sniffing around this one. You might end up getting hurt."

Ami smirked. "You know I can't do that Iza, it's my job." She said, before becoming serious once more. "Look, I have a lead concerning who they were, but it's thin, and their alibi actually proved to be true." She pulled out a file from her purse and slid it over to her cousin, waiting to continue once it was opened. "His name is-"

"Ryū Kai." Izayoi interrupted, reading over the information.

"Yes." She nodded. "Not much is known about him or his work, as far as I can tell he does a lot of odd jobs around the city. But this is the one I want you to look out for." She pulled out another folder and handed it to her. "His name is Akechi Hideaki. He's one of the few people closely linked to Kai, and while we know virtually nothing about him, I suspect he is a Contractor."

Izayoi looked back up at her cousin, before her gaze slowly shifted to the side. "Is he now." she wondered, her gaze still off. "And…he's the one who told you about me…correct?"

Ami nodded, growing confused at the other woman's behavior. "Yes. Why?" she asked, about to turn around and see what caught her cousin's attention, but Izayoi stopped her.

"Don't turn around." She ordered, jade meeting with teal. "He used you to find me. How foolish could you be." Izayoi glared, taking her hands from the table and placing them in her lap. Because right outside the window was the very man in the file, and the white haired annoyance with him, both pretending to read the paper on the street.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Iza." Ami said, looking apologetic. "I wasn't thinking, I just wanted you to be warned about him…" she said, just as their drinks were dropped off. "What exactly was it that you stole from the Qing Tang Long Gang anyways? They told me it was a virus, but I know it had to be more to catch your interest."

Izayoi stood, grabbing Ami's wrist and pulling her up with her as they went to the bathroom while Kai and Hideaki were being spoken to by a salesman. When they were in the ladies' room, Izayoi locked the door and looked around. "I told you to just stay out of it. But it's an experimental drug that could get rid of a contractor's abilities."

"But that's good." Ami tried to seem hopeful.

"So far it only causes their deaths."

She looked off. "Oh…well I can probably get you out the back if you want to sneak off." she said, retuning her gaze to her cousin. "And I'll stay to take care of the idiots."

"He's going to kill you too Ami, don't you understand. You obviously know too much already." Izayoi glared, walking over to the window and sliding it open. It was just big enough for them to barely get through. "So come on."

Ami sighed, but followed after the ebony haired woman. Once they were on the ground in the alley, they began to make their way away from the diner. "I think it's best if we split up." Ami said when they were at a safe distance. "I still have work to do at the office anyways."

"Well now." Someone said, making the girls stop. Hideaki was ahead of them, a dark smirk on his face. "Looks like I was right about you leading us to the woman. I just didn't know you were _that_ easily followed."

Izayoi's glare focused on Hideaki, before she glanced back and saw Kai behind them a ways. "We were just gonna follow you…but this opportunity was such a rare find." The white haired man smirked. "And Hideaki's been _dying_ to get you out of the way." he said, his stormy gaze on Ami.

She glared at him. "Why? If you two had just left everything alone, I might have closed the case." She lied. Because there was no way she would have ever dropped it, not after what the brunette had said to her earlier that morning.

Hideaki smirked. "Don't pretend pretty little captain."

"Killing us won't get you the vial. So this was pointless." Izayoi snapped.

Kai chuckled. "We're not going to kill you Izayoi." He said, slowly moving towards her. "We need you for interrogation. It's your nosy cousin that we came to get rid of."

Ami snorted, slowly reaching for the gun that was strapped to her waist. She gasped as suddenly a small wire wrapped around her wrist, and she looked up in time to see it was connected to some kind of weapon Kai was holding. He smirked, yanking on the wire and bringing her into a kneeling position. "Ah, ah, ah." He wagged a finger, earning another glare.

Izayoi sighed, looking back at Hideaki and then Kai. She flipped out a knife and cut the wire, before her sand shot out at both of them. Hideaki dodged to the side while Kai shot out a wire and avoided the mass. The dark haired woman grabbed her cousin and the two shot up towards the roof, where they landed. "Come on!" she ordered, running to the edge and forming a bridge with her sand.

Ami picked up her pace and ran alongside her cousin, glancing back and seeing that somehow Hideaki was just behind them on the roof. "Run faster Iza!" she said, drawing her gun and firing a few times on the brunette to try and get him to hesitate in his pursuit.

Izayoi stopped, facing Hideaki. "Keep going Ami! Don't stop!" she yelled, heading straight for Hideaki. The brunette slid to a stop as the two entered hand to hand combat. Izayoi twisted around and pushed him back, before pressing her lips against his in a kiss. Hideaki's eyes widened slightly, but he pulled back and moved his hands, and suddenly trees grew out from the roof and surged at her.

She dodged around, flipping out of the way and throwing a few hidden knives at Hideaki. A branch reached out and blocked the projectiles. Hideaki frowned, lifting his hand and biting one of his nails. "Stupid woman." He growled.

Kai ran past the brunette suddenly, flipping over the branches and throwing a knife to intercept Izayoi's attack. "I just got a call from HQ!" he shouted, pulling out another small sword-like weapon. "They want us to leave the chief alone and focus on bringing in Izayoi."

"Then let's get her. We can use the ME even on her corpse." He ordered, jumping over the branch as well and going after the dark haired woman. Izayoi moved out of the way for both their attacks. Her sand shot out at both of them, breaking into more strands and twirling around in attempts to grab them and rip them apart.

They avoided her attacks, both moving in to corner her. Just as they did, a shot was fired and Kai let out a sound of pain, halting in his motions and clutching his arm. He glared past the ebony haired woman. "Run Iza! Now!" Ami shouted from the roof she had run to. She fired her gun once more, the bullet breaking through a branch of wood that Hideaki had aimed at her cousin.

The dark haired woman turned around and ran forward, about to jump to the other roof when she jerked back. Hideaki had grabbed onto her hair and pulled her against him. Tears swelled in her eyes as she tried to break from his grip. Hideaki glared past her, moving his free hand towards Ami. A giant branch shot out, about to slam into her when they all heard a loud snap and the wood suddenly burst into flames.

Hideaki appeared confused, until a dark haired man landed in front of Ami. He straightened, one of his hands in his pocket as he looked over at the two. He had black hair that spiked out and familiar jade depths. He was dressed in all black, with a sword strapped to his side. "Now, now. I really think you should let go of my sister. Before something really bad happens."

"Nori!" Ami let out a relieved breath, knowing that now that her cousin was here they were saved. Because if anyone could get them out of this situation, it was him.

Kai glared at the ebony haired man, tightening the strip of cloth around his arm to stop his blood flow. "Who the fuck are you?" he asked.

"We're triplets." Someone said from behind Kai, and the white haired man only narrowly avoided a slash from an almost identical man as the first. "And you've got your hands on our sister." He hissed, stretching out his hand and shooting out lightning straight at Kai.

He rolled to the side, looking over at his partner. "Let her go Hideaki, we're outnumbered." He said.

"You don't have to tell me that." The brunette snapped, glaring down at Izayoi before releasing her. She ran forward once more and jumped onto her sand and joined her brother and cousin, along with her other triplet. When they were all safely on the other roof, Izayoi took her brother's face and kissed him for her payment.

The lightning user pulled out a book and glanced down at it as he began reading. "Stay away from us." He warned.

"This isn't over." Kai said, pulling something out of his pocket and slamming it to the ground. Smoke filled the air then, and when it cleared, the two men were gone.

Ami let out a sigh, looking around the area before putting her gun away. "I'm so sorry Iza. This is all my fault."

"It's alright." Izayoi sighed, rubbing her head from the sore roots. "That douche touched my hair." She grumbled, looking back at her brothers. "Thank you Kanamé. Noriaki." She smiled.

The elder triplet nodded, closing his book. "What were you two doing anyways?"

"I'm investigating the robbery on the Haburi." Ami said. "That white haired man, Ryū Kai, was the other one that was there, and so I was warning Iza about them. Mostly the brunette, since he's a Contractor, and he sort of…threatened Izayoi when I was questioning them about their involvement." She explained. "But they followed me to the restaurant, and wanted to kill me and take Izayoi to their base for questioning, and then to use an ME on her."

"How could you let yourself be followed?" Noriaki huffed. "Not to mention you shouldn't be getting involved with dangerous things Ami. You know we can't be following you around all the time."

She rolled her eyes. "Getting involved in dangerous things is my job Nori. And I never asked for any of you to follow me around, so don't act like it's such an inconvenience. I can take care of myself." She said, crossing her arms.

Kanamé arched a curious brow, smiling kindly. "Can you now, dear cousin?"

"Now, now." Noriaki waved off the matter, giving his cousin a small smirk. "Ami, would you kindly help me with my payment once more?"

Ami huffed, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "Nori, I told you it was just going to be that one time. It's not right for family to do that, even if it's for your payment." she said in a hushed tone, as if anyone would overhear them.

"Oh come on." Noriaki pouted, crossing his arms. "It's totally fine. It's just so I don't die, and you even liked it last time."

Kanamé arched a curious brow. "Then how come you won't ever ask Izayoi?"

The younger man gasped, a look of disgust coming to his face. "As beautiful as Iza is Namé, that's my sister and completely boorish and disgusting. Ami and I are only kind of related." He tried to explain, though there was a small blush on Izayoi's cheeks now.

"Oh my God, you are so stupid." The auburn haired woman said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going back to the office. After all of this, I have work to do." She waved, heading over to the fire escape. "Just go find yourself a hooker Nori. Thanks for your help." She told the trio, making her way down the side of the building.

Noriaki growled lowly, before looking to his elder brother. "Take her home." He ordered, before heading off as well.

Izayoi sighed and took her brother's hand. "Come on, we need to talk to dad." She said. He nodded, and the two took off together.


End file.
